marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Before the Fantastic Four: Ben Grimm and Logan Vol 1 1
Logan tells Ben that he is on loan to the United States for another mission. It's about then that one of the other soldiers in the brig begins giving them a rough time about the pecking order in the prison. This prompts both Ben and Logan to start another brawl they are winning until it is broken up by commanding officers. This time they are greeted by Colonel Nick Fury. Fury calls out for Logan and Grimm and tells the pair that the Pentagon have selected them for a suicide mission. Later the pair are brought into a briefing room where they are introduced to inventor Tony Stark. Stark tells them that the Russians have been broadcasting ultra-low frequencies via radio transmitters that are pointed at the United States. Tony tells them that because this sort of research has been neglected in the Untied States, they have no idea what the Russians are trying to accomplish and that's why they are sending the pair on a secret mission to find out. Ben questions how they are going to enter Russian airspace without being shot out of the sky. Fury explains that they have a new experimental aircraft that Grimm is to fly that is completely invisible to radar. When Logan asks what his part on the mission is, Fury doesn't know because the Logan's mission are in sealed orders that cannot be opened until they are in Russian airspace. They are then taken to the experimental aircraft they are to fly into Russian airspace. After Tony Stark explains how the ship averts radar detection, Ben notes that a lot of scientific equipment is being loaded into the plane and asks what it is for. He is answered by the person who will be operating them, Carol Danvers of the Department of Defence. Grimm is instantly smitten by the woman, but Logan doesn't believe she is from the D.O.D. When Logan questions her about being part of his mission to Washington along with Fury, Danvers tells him that nobody else needs to know about her involvement in that mission. Soon the trio are loaded up in the plane and take off for their mission. Watching from the ground, Tony Stark asks Fury if it ever bothers his conscience to send people on missions like this. Fury doesn't in the least reminding Stark that all soldiers take an oath to the Constitution. Hours later the secret plane has just made it to the Russian coast. The fact that they haven't been shot out of the sky yet confirms to Grimm that the anti-radar technology on board is working properly. After Logan takes a look at the massive ordinance supply they are carrying, he wonders why the need it. When Carol suggests that he open and read his missions he agrees that it is time to do just that. Reading his orders, Logan gets a grim look on his face that the others notices. Suddenly their Radar Warning Detector goes off informing them that they have been spotted in the sky. While the trio scramble to figure out what could have caused them to be detected by radar, a group of Russian aircraft speed toward the American plane. Leading the pack is Natalia Shostakova of the Russian Secret Service. Back aboard the American plane, Logan begins to believe that one of the others has turned traitor in order to turn the experimental plane over to the Russians. Ben Grimm doesn't like this suggestion in the least and soon the two begin brawling in the middle of the cockpit of the plane. Carol grabs the controls and when Shostakova radios in telling them to surrender, she tries to fool Natalia into thinking that she is an agent of the GRU. However Natalia is easily able to determine that Carol's accent is not one of a person whose native language was Russian, she also reveals that she knew that the American spy plane was coming as she was tipped off to its location. When Carol refuses to land the plane the Russians fire heat-seaking missiles at it. When Carol informs Logan and Ben about this, it makes them both realise that none of them could be traitors if the Russians were going to shoot them out of the sky anyway. Ben quips that it was nice knowing Logan and is glad that the Canadian soldier will think better of him just moments before their blown out of the sky. | Writer1_1 = Larry Hama | Penciler1_1 = Kaare Andrews | Inker1_1 = Walden Wong | Colourist1_1 = Kevin Somers | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Oscar Gongorra | Editor1_1 = Bobbie Chase | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * * ** Items: * Vehicles: * YB-49 | Solicit = * What happened when The Thing and Wolverine met before they became the card-carrying super heroes? They kicked the snot out of each other, that's what! | Notes = Continuity Notes * There are a number of facts stated here that should be considered topical references as they would prematurely age the characters due to the Sliding Timescale. While characters such as Logan, Nick Fury, and the Black Widow age slowly, Ben Grimm, Tony Stark, and Carol Danvers do not. As such, any story about these characters prior to the Modern Age must therefore push forward along with the Modern Age per the Sliding Timescale. These facts are: ** The "experimental plane" that Ben Grimm is flying is identified as a Northrop YB-49. That plane was designed after the end of World War II. It did not make it past the test flight stage in 1947. ** Likewise should references to Natasha being a member of the KGB. Firstly, if Ben were flying the YB-49 the KGB did not exist at the time as they were not formed until 1954. More over this would have to be considered a topical reference as the KGB disbanded in 1991. As of 2016 the Modern Age of Heroes does not begin until the early 2000s (and continues moving forward), as such Ben's time as a test pilot would have occurred AFTER the dissolution of the KGB. * Ben and Logan recall how they have met previously in the past. This is a reference to wherein Ben flew Logan to the United States in order to learn more about how might have put the Adamantium in his body. It is also mentioned how Carol Danvers assisted Nick Fury on that mission as well. * The Black Widow is referred to as Natalia Shostakova because at the time of this story she was still married to Alexi Shostakov (who was revealed to be her husband in ). Per this was all part of Natasha's conditioning to be an agent of the Russian government. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}